The Flames (Film)
Rochelle has troubles growing up. Plot In the realm of Revisionworld lives a princess and her royal family, but this family is one of the oddest families in the universe. This is the story of Rochelle Flames' unordinary adventure. Rochelle is just getting up from her bed, and greets her kitten, Co Co. Rochelle goes on about her daily routine: wash up, brush teeth, clothes, fed cats, and go downstairs to eat. On her way downstairs she walks past her sister Vanessa's room and decides to check in on her. “Hey V, what’s going on sis?” Rochelle asks. Vanessa sits on her stool in front of her mirror, brushing her long but short golden hair. “Oh nothing dear. I’m just preparing for the day, as usual.” Vanessa replies with delight. Vanessa’s mirror happens to be the magic mirror from Snow White, whom she has frequent conversations about doing good in the world. Rochelle, seeing that her sister is busy, decides to go bother the rest of the family. Rochelle skips through the palace’s hallway, passing each of her sisters’ rooms and her parents’ room, soon entering the kitchen, where her mother Cindy is cooking scrambled eggs and sausage, that pop like firecrackers on the skillet. “Good morning honey, I’ve just finished breakfast.” Cindy says as she lies everyone’s breakfast on the dining room table. Sonny, Rochelle’s father and a muscular toothpick, comes downstairs with the rest of the family, and breakfast officially starts. “So, Shelly honey, how are your imperial statements coming along?” Sonny asks Rochelle. “They’re doing fine,” she replies timidly. “But I just wish that I could spend just a little more time in my youth. I am only 14.” Sonny becomes infuriated in his daughter’s decision to postpone Rochelle’s coronation. “What do you mean you’re only 14? That’s in human years! In Revisionworlder years, you’re 2,501! You’ve past the age to become empress!” Sonny says, annoyed that he has to have this talk with his first born daughter. Cindy calms him down and asks for Rochelle to speak with her in the throne room. Rochelle obliges her mother’s wishes, and after she’s finished breakfast, meets her in the throne room. “Honey, you’re my first born, and as you’ve grown older, your father and I have prepared for you to claim your throne,” Cindy explains. “We only want the best for you, and have prepared everything for your life after your coronation ceremony.” “Mom, I love the gesture. I just want a little more time to make my decision as empress. With great power comes great responsibility, and, I don’t think I’m ready for that yet.” Rochelle says dolefully. “Honey! That saying doesn’t apply to us! We have you for the power part, while the immigrants have the responsibility part,” Cindy says in a semi-rejuvenating way. “Look. The boy in the other realm, Ro Ro Kahn, is already emperor, and he’s not having any problems. He’s living the dream with dead parents a dead sister, a throne, and his other 9 siblings to support him. I want you to be like him…without the dead parents part. You deserve to be better than him and each and every Kahn that arises.” Rochelle thinks hard about her mother’s words and starts to agree with her until Cindy says that they’ve already picked out a boyfriend for her, which abruptly makes her change her mind, and Rochelle storms off. While walking to her room, Rochelle stops by her sister Nicole’s room to vent to her. Nicole, a dark and desolate soul in the Flame family, whose heart is filled with pure evil. Rochelle sneaks into her room unnoticed but Nicole’s heat sensors catch her. “What are you doing in my room, Shelly?” Nicole asks. “Nicole, I’m tired of being bossed around and having my parents decide everything in my life for me. I just want a normal life!” Rochelle exclaims. “Look Rochelle, you can’t just let mother and father push you around. You’ve gotta assert yourself!” Nicole explains. Rochelle decides to take Nicole’s advice and thanks her gratefully. “You know what we always say when we help each other out.” Nicole comments. The two both chant their motto: “Blue and red are one head, but without the two we’d all be dead!” Later that night in her room, Rochelle hears a knock on the palace door. The two twins, Sandy and Mandy, rush to open the door in sync, both saying, “Hello, sir, welcome to Flame palace, please state your business or be expelled with grade force!” “I’m here for the emperor and the empress, they’re expecting me.” the man says. Cindy rushes to the door in her pink stilettos to greet the man that is revealed to be the boyfriend that she and Sonny chose for Rochelle. “Oh, thanks you Chad for coming. I’m sure she’d be glad to meet you!” Cindy says joyously, and she yells for Rochelle to come down to the living room. Rochelle walks downstairs with Co Co following her every move. Cindy introduces Chad and Rochelle and leave the two to get acquainted. “So, Rochelle, do you like sports?” Chad asks awkwardly. “No, I don’t really have a fondness for sports.” Rochelle replies, trying not to seem uninterested. After 10 minutes of an awkward conversation, Cindy goes to check on Rochelle and Chad and sees that they’ve made no progress at getting together. Feeling like she’s failed her daughter, Cindy puts Chad out and goes upstairs to cry and put Rochelle on the guilt trip. Rochelle is stolid and goes to her room, unable to believe that her mother who has staged everything is trying to make it seem like Rochelle is the one who did something wrong. “I can’t believe she would pull something like this! How could she do this to the daughter that she claims she would never do anything wrong to?” Rochelle complains. Feeling enraged by her mother’s despicable actions, Rochelle packs her bags to run away. Vanessa, Nicole, and Sandy and Mandy witness Rochelle’s plan and ask to join in. “Why would you girls want to run away?” Rochelle asks with suspicion. Nicole speaks up for the four of them and says, “Well, if you run away, they’ll try to force the crown on us and ultimately force all of to run away anyway, so what point would that be?” Rochelle agrees with Nicole’s logic and the 5 sisters plan to leave through the palace’s dungeon, but there’s only one problem—Beatrice the Boa. The girls try to sneak around the giant mutant sleeping serpent, but due to hearing the girls’ heels, she wakes up enraged. Nicole calms her down with a lullaby which puts the snake back to sleep. The girls successfully escape the palace grounds but have nowhere to go. “Well, what are we going to do girls?” Nicole asks cluelessly. “You mean you thought of a plan to escape but nowhere to escape to?” Mandy asks, annoyed at Rochelle’s intellect. “Well, I figured that since, Ro Ro doesn’t completely hate us since we’re his family’s opposites, we could hide in Outworld.” Rochelle suggests under pressure. The girls reluctantly agree and they head to Outworld. When they finally arrive, 5 hours later, the girls knock on the Kahn palace doors. Ice Kahn, Ro Ro’s simpleton brother answers the door, and screams in horror at the sight of the girls. The scream alerts Ro Ro’s three-headed, blue, red, and yellow dog, Fluffy Fluffington, who charges towards the girls. The girls are petrified as Fluffy is about to seal their fate, but are shocked as the dog suddenly stops. Ro Ro come from behind Fluffy, carrying his blue puppy, Froyo who doesn’t seem fazed at all by the girls appearance at his door. “What do you three circus acts want?” Ro Ro asks, annoyed at his nemeses. “We have nowhere to go, and we need to crash here for a few days.” Vanessa confesses. “Oh my,” Ro Ro says. “‘Cinty' and ‘Sonnty' finally put you out? I’m assuming that the rest are either dead or on the ‘cornter’ in a tent.” Rochelle explains the situation but Ro Ro’s attitude towards them doesn't change. “Look, Ro Ro. Even though we had our differences, we need to put them aside—we need to grow up!” Rochelle says, trying to influence Ro Ro’s decision, but Ro Ro is harder to persuade than first thought. “Well Rochelle, I would grow up faster if I could but we won’t officially be 21 until we’re 3,069 years old, so your little ‘words of inspiration’ won’t work on me.” Rochelle then gets on her knees and pleas for Ro Ro to give them a shelter and food to eat. Froyo, feeling sympathy for them, jumps down from Ro Ro’s arms and licks Rochelle. “Well, alright, I’ll let you stay, but only because my blue scnhookums likes you. But mess, up, and I’ll toss you out on the curb faster than an empty coke can!” The girls are overjoyed and Jake, Ro Ro’s overly nice brother. “Ok girls, these are your rooms. You can go to bed whenever you want and feel free to help yourself to any snacks in the fridge.” Jake says, and he leaves the girls to themselves. As the girls unpack their things, Ice talks to Ro Ro about the girls. “You’re seriously letting them stay here?” Ice asks. “Well, I figure, ‘Cinty’ and ‘Sonnty’ are bound to lose it someday, and since Rochelle doesn’t have the guts to go against her parents, I’d let her and her sisters stay here if they needed to,” Ro Ro replies. “But, little do they know, this is just a publicity stunt because everyone in Outworld knows how devastated I was when mommy and daddy died after my coronation, I need something that’ll boost my image.” Ice agrees with Ro Ro’s plan and Ro Ro sees Outworld News reporter Gina Irwin outside the palace through a portal with her camera crew, and knows his plan is already in action. That night, Rochelle is watching the Revisionworld News and sees the top news reporter, Gerald Stevens interviewing Cindy and Sonny outside of Flame palace, as they’ve reported that Rochelle and her sisters missing. “So, what do you suppose is the reason your daughters ran away Mrs. Flame?” Gerald asks. Cindy cries and answers, “Well, I believe it is because they can’t accept the fact that I’m such a good mother and would do nothing to hurt them! And I would never force them into anything they didn’t want to do!” “Well, Mrs. Flame, are you going to send a search party out for them?” “No. They need to know that life on the streets isn’t the life they wanna live. The life they need to live is here with mommy and daddy Flame, who will forever love them if they return.” “Now, Mrs. Flame, you says ‘if’ as if they’re not going to return. What is that about?” Cindy goes silent at this moment and tells the news crew to leave and she runs inside the palace. Rochelle turns off the T.V. and sees Ice standing in the doorway. “I see your mother is just as fake as mine.” Ice says, trying to keep Rochelle from raging out. “Was Sindel like that?” Rochelle asks, unknowingly of Ice having a different mother. “No, my mother is Frost. Just like your ‘simpleton’ sister Sophia’s father is Frostbite,” Ice explains. “You see, even though you and Ro Ro aren’t on the same terms, you and I could be,” Ice says, attempting to flirt with Rochelle. Rochelle picks up on what he’s trying to do and tells him that she’s not looking for a boyfriend, to which Ice questions her. “Like, you mean not at this time?” “No, I mean I don’t want to date anyone. I don’t want to get married ‘cause my parents would never allow it.” Ice is confused but leaves the conversation for a later date and goes to Ro Ro’s room. “So, what’d you and the blue blunder of a girl talk about?” Ro Ro asks curiously. “Well, I tried to date her, but she said she’s not looking for a boyfriend.” Ice says sadly. Ro Ro laughs and says, “Oh my, you are indubitably dumb, aren’t you?” Ice stares at Ro Ro with perplexity. “You idiot, of course she’s not looking for a boyfriend. It’s easy to notice!” “So you’re saying that she believes she’s too young to date right now?” Ice asks. “No. She doesn’t…how can I put this…what you have doesn't suit her tastes.” Ro Ro explains. “So you’re saying I’m not muscular enough?” Ice asks with even more confusion. “I’m using figurative language and figurative language in’t meant to be taken literally. Here’s the next hint: When Earthrealm’s Caitlyn Jenner was awarded as being brave, I said that she or whatever you want to call it, could’ve just been itself rather than going over the top and changing its gender.” Ro Ro says, annoyed at Ice’s stupidity. “So you’re saying that she’s a boy?” Ice asks. “Kind of but that’s not what I’m going at. If you saw her in action you’d understand.” Ro Ro says with finality and tells Ice to get out of his room as he’s given him a headache. The palace goes to bed except for Ice and Rochelle who spend the night in his room with his light blue-furred puppy, Fryce Fluffington, Fluffy’s second puppy. “Ro Ro’s always bullying me. I’m sure he’s just jealous of the fact that I play sports better than him.” Ice says with confidence. “Well, I’m pretty sure Ro Ro doesn’t care about that.” Rochelle says with humor at Ice’s innocence. The two go over their families’ histories and even react scenes from the past, laughing at each scenario as if they were in paradise. “And then Mace told Loveolas some extremely complicated math problem that drove him insane and he went on a complete rampage to figure out the answer because Mace told him that the answer was the area of an object!” Ice says humorously. “What was the answer?” Rochelle says, unable to control her laughter. “I don’t even know. Whatever it was, we don’t have them anymore because Loveolas blew them all up!” Ice exclaims. The two friends spend the entire night laughing. When they finally go to bed, Rochelle stares out the window from Ice’s bed and wonders what adventure the next day brings for her and her sisters. As she falls asleep, a ton of fireflies are flashing like crazy, but it is actually Gina and her paparazzi camera crew’s camera lights flashing. The next day, Rochelle wakes up to breakfast-in-bed. Rochelle turns on the wall T.V. that answers to the viewer’s voice commands, such as “On”, “Off”, “Volume up to”, etc. Ice comes upstairs to check on Rochelle and Ice reveals that he made her breakfast. Rochelle is charmed by Ice’s personality, and the two watch T.V. together. While flipping channels, Ice stumbles upon Gina's news station and sees her report on the Flames’ presence in Kahn palace. A picture of Rochelle and Ice shows up on the screen with supposed ‘eye witnesses’ give their redneck testimonies about the Flames. “I saw the blue one and the dumb on in the room together, and they look like they was playing board games.” a lady says. “I saw Idio and Skunkette in the bed together and they was just sleeping and I’m trying to figure out how she got in my realm!” a man says. Ro Ro is in the throne room watching the news report on his portal T.V. and hears a knock on the door. He goes to open it and Gina bum-rushes him with a crowd of paparazzi who question him on the girls’ presence in Outworld. “There’s nothing to worry my dear citizens. You beloved emperor is just being charitable, since Sonny and Cindy have thrown their daughters to the curb like a sack of old potatoes!” Ro Ro says, sucking in the crowd’s attention. Ice and Rochelle catch him telling the crowd that he’s being charitable to the girls and when the crowd is gone, they prosecute him. “What are you doing saying that we were tossed onto the curb?” Rochelle exclaims. “Well, that’s why you're here aren’t you, ‘cause you were tossed on ze curb?” Ro Ro asks, not caring about Rochelle’s emotions. “No, we ran away!” Rochelle says in a fit of angst and regret. “Well, ‘Shelly’, I saw the Revisionworld news report, and apparently, your parents don’t completely care that you’re gone so you were basically tossed to the curb like a dirty gym sock.” Ro Ro says, showing no consideration, and he walks off. Gina catches all of Rochelle’s statement on film and says to her fans, “Is abuse going on in the Flame palace household. Find out later from my interracial co-partnership with Gerald Stevens!” After arguing with Ro Ro, Rochelle goes to her sisters to inform them of Ro Ro’s misdeeds. “Girls, we’ve gotta leave this place! Ro Ro put us on news blast and now the entire realm believes that our parents are psychos!” she exclaims. “Well, to be honest dear, even though Ro Ro is kind of evil, but you are too nonetheless, but, Ro Ro’s given us a good home and Jake and Ace are wonderful hosts!” Vanessa says, unenthusiastic to leave the palace. “And, we know that you’ve been spending time with Ice, and he’d be discouraged for you to leave so soon.” Sandy adds on. Rochelle thinks about Ice’s “innocent” feelings and almost changes her mind about leaving, but the thought of her parents’ reputation being tarnished keeps her mind in tact. “I’m sorry girls, but my mind’s made up, we’ve gotta leave Kahn palace and go home to save our parents’ pitiful reputation!” The girls agree and proceed to pack their things. Just as they snuck out from their palace, the girls sneak out through the dungeon but must go through the throne room to get there. Ro Ro is sitting on the throne and notices the girls sneaking out, but doesn’t hesitate to stop them. “You know I can see you right?” Ro Ro says. The girls feels like Ro Ro’s going to stop them but he says, “You can go ahead and leave. My plan is finished, and I’d be more than happy to see you walk out the front door.” The girls see no point in sneaking out and walk out the palace doors. Back in Revisionworld, Cindy is watching her favorite Earthrealm cooking show, Martha Stewart, when the girls walk through the door. As they walk past her, Cindy shows no signs of being alarmed and lets them go to their rooms. “Do you think Ro Ro was right, that they don’t actually care about us?” Vanessa asks in hopes of being wrong. “No, I’m sure dad would be more than elated to see us!” Sandy says. The girls walk past their parents’ room and see Sonny sitting on the bed watching T.V. “Hey dad, we’re home…” Rochelle says, hoping for her father to notice them. Sonny looks over and blandly says, “Oh hey sweetheart.” and goes back to watching T.V. Seeing that their parents don’t too much care for them, the girls split up and lock themselves in their rooms. Rochelle stairs out her balcony window, feeling sorrow for herself when Co Co walks across the balcony edge, struggling to get into Rochelle's room. Rochelle lets her in and when she sits down, Co Co jumps onto her lap to be petted. “Oh Co Co, why did mom and dad have us in the first place? They just want to use us for their own needs.” Rochelle vents, as Co Co purrs and vibrates like a cell-phone. “I just want them to accept us as who we are and respect our decisions instead of pushing their lives on us!” Ro Ro comes through a portal into Rochelle's room and prepares to get defensive. “Look Rochelle, I'm not here to argue or fight. I'm here to help you.” Ro Ro confesses. “Why would you help me?” Rochelle asks skeptically. “Well, after a long quarrel with Ice that included hurtful words that we didn’t mean on both sides, I’ve decided that I was wrong to put your family on blast and I’ve come to help.” Ro Ro says. Rochelle has a hard time believing him at first but ultimately takes her chances. “So what are you going to do to help?” Rochelle asks. “Well, since I’m way to pretty to do anything physically, I’m just going to tell you straight up verbally,” Ro Ro says. “You can’t let your parents control your life. You’ve gotta let them know that you're capable of having your own life!” “Well, I’ve tried doing that, but all they want me to do is get married, become empress and do whatever they say, and the last part is basically what I do all the time!” Rochelle says. Ro Ro sees that this is somewhat true and gives him an example from his life. “Ok, since everything is reversed here, I’ll tell you what you can do. When my mother was alive, she did the same thing that Sonny is doing to you. All she wanted was for me to get married, become emperor, and follow everything she does. But, due to her just being the wife, my dad never paid much attention to what she wanted for my life and thought less of her thoughts,” Ro Ro starts. “All you’ve really got to do is make it seem like your father is right, that you respect his wishes, but he has to respect yours. That's how you win your parents over.” Rochelle thinks this over and sees that everything Ro Ro is saying is true. She thanks Ro Ro with great gratitude who replies with a “Whatever” and walks into the portal back to his home. Rochelle gathers all of her courage and walks confidently to the throne room. When she gets there, she sees her father sitting on the throne and her mother serving him cookies. She approaches them and tells them to listen to her cries. “Mother, I need to talk to dad alone.” she says, and Cindy reluctantly obliges and goes into the kitchen. “Dad, you know I love you, and I never want anything bad to happen to you, but, sometimes, I wish you would drop dead.” Sonny is appalled at his daughter’s words. “Rochelle, what is the matter with you?” Sonny exclaims. “Dad, I don’t mean for you to actually drop dead. I mean that I wish you would stop forcing your life on me and that in the heat of the moment I want to tell you to drop dead.” Sonny is calmed down and Rochelle continues. “I believe that you’re correct about growing up and I respect your wishes for me to become empress which would bring on a lot of responsibility, but I want you to respect mines too! I have to live my life, not you, and I believe I should be able to make the choices for my life!” Sonny stares gaped at Rochelle and says, “Honey, I just want what’s best for you.” “I do too dad, and I respect that, but, what if the best that you have for me isn't what I want. As my father, I wouldn’t want to hurt you by violently saying that I don’t like it, I’d hide my true emotions from you and they’d bottle up inside me until I end up breaking your heart.” Sonny contemplates about Rochelle’s speech and reluctantly agrees with her and promises not to force her to do anything she doesn't want to. Happy that she was able to soother her anger-issued father, Rochelle joyously skips to the kitchen to face her mother. “Ok, mom, we’ve gotta talk serious for a moment.” Cindy is annoyed by Rochelle's tone but agrees to hear her out. “Mom, I’m sick and tired of you belittling my opinion! This is my life, and whatever I want to do with it, I have that choice!” Rochelle exclaims. “You are going to leave me alone and deal with your own pitiful life! I bid you good day!” Rochelle goes to her room, giving her mother an eye-opener. Sonny enters the kitchen and sees Cindy's expression and he realizes that their daughter isn’t playing. Feeling rejuvenated from her parents’ crime, Rochelle goes to bed peacefully with Co Co at her side. The next day is Rochelle’s coronation day, and against her better judgement, Rochelle prepares. Rochelle dresses in her crystal blue dress that shines like diamonds in the sunlight. Sonny checks on Rochelle as she looks in the mirror at her dress. “You look beautiful in your dress honey.” Sonny says. Rochelle thanks him with delight as she and her father walk downstairs to meet with the rest of the family. As she walks down the stairs, everyone claps for the soon-to-be empress. The family gather into two limousines and head off to the church. When the family gets there, Rochelle opens up to an entire room filled with people who love her most, including the Kahns. Rochelle walks down the aisle with her father at her side and the priest crowns her as empress of Revisionworld. At the afterparty in the palace, Rochelle stays in her room with Ice recapping the fun they had at his house. “So, now that you’re ‘officially’ an adult now, we can't have fun anymore?” Ice asks humorously. “No, it doesn't mean that! I figure if Ro Ro’s a ‘traveling emperor’ why can’t I be?” Rochelle replies, reassuring Ice that they’ll be friends ’til the end. Cindy calls Rochelle down for the ceremonial toast, and the two friends head to the living room. Cindy makes the toast and says, “I just want to let everyone know that my daughter stood up for herself yesterday by telling me and her father off completely. We’d been so blinded by the things we wanted for her and not paying attention to what she wanted. Honey, your father and I are sorry, and we’re happy we could raise you to become empress!” Everyone toasts and the party continues. “Well, even though you're not looking for a boyfriend right now, I wanted to know if you having anything against kissing a friend?” Ice asks piteously. Rochelle rolls her eyes and gives him a kiss on the cheek, to which he faints. Rochelle then sits on her throne and watches as her family friends have the time of their lives. Trivia * When only using Sandy and Mandy's acronyms, you get S&M which is a sexual practice. * Apparently Ice doesn't know Rochelle is a lesbian.